


Talk to Me

by Kirrae



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Genderless Dovahkiin, Kink Meme, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrae/pseuds/Kirrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Kink Meme. "After long days of delving through ruins and fighting dragons, the Dragonborn just likes to listen to Vilkas talk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

There were only two things I wanted to do when I got back to Breezehome. The main priority was sleep, which would be difficult as the day was still blazing bright over Whiterun. Looked like it would be food then fall into a bed and hope to sleep sometime soon. I opened the door to find Vilkas sitting at the dining table. I slumped into the seat across from him and grunted in greeting. I didn't exactly have the energy to be cheery, although I was glad to see him. 

"It's good to have you home, love." 

"Mhm." 

He crossed back to the fire, did something my hazy mind couldn't quite process, and returned to his seat after putting a bowl of soup down in front of me. 

"If we weren't already married, Vilkas..." 

He laughed as I tore into the meal, but didn't say anything else. Damn. The soup was good though, tasted fantastic after days of dried bread and cabbage while trawling through ancient Nordic ruins. I finished the soup quickly. He picked up the bowl and went to clean it as I stared at the table debating whether or not it'd be easier to sleep in the chair or climb upstairs to a real bed. 

Luckily, Vilkas had realized somewhere along the line that more often than not, his main duty as my husband was to drag me into a real bed whenever I came stumbling into Whiterun exhausted and underfed. He grabbed me around the shoulders and pulled me out of the chair, slipping an arm around my waist and started walking me up the stairs. 

"mm, Vilkas?" 

"Yes, dear?" 

"Can you just talk at me?... like the sound of your voice." 

"What do you want me to say?" I could probably be clearer about what exactly I wanted him to do, but my brain was effectively mush. 

"Dunno. Just talk. Read or somethin'. I don't care." The last part of that statement may have come out sounding like 're sumshin, I on't air' for all I knew. 

He settled me onto the bed, pulled a book out from the sidetable and laid down at my side. 

"The Battle of Red Mountain and the Rise and Fall of the Tribunal. The following is a transcript of the words of Lord Vivec, addressed to a Dissident Priest, Malur Omayn, who confronted Vivec with the Ashlander traditions surrounding the Battle of Red Mountain and with prophecies of the Nerevarine, and to unnamed magistrates of the Inquisition who joined Vivec in interrogating the Dissident Priest. 

"Who can clearly recall the events of the distant past..." 

I started to fall asleep with the sound of his voice, rumbling and accented in my ear. If I weren't quite so exhausted, I'd have probably jumped him right about then. Would have to... remember that... for future reference....


End file.
